


'Til Morning

by amorassofpixelz



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Jesse McCree, bear mccree, is the only mccree, mccree always has the perfect one-liner for every occasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: It's always that damned squeaky mattress.





	

Hanzo's eyes shift right when the bed across the room creaks. He watches as Jesse rubs his eyes, standing up and stretching with both arms high in the air. His lower back catches the light, messy curls over every inch.

"Y'know," He bends over, reaching for the boxers amongst the clothes on the floor, "we can get a new mattress."

Hanzo cocks his head, smiling into the glass as it touches his lips.

"This ol' thing's on its last legs." He picks up the black undershirt before having a change of heart and dropping it back onto the ground.

"I don't mind it," Hanzo admits.

"Yeah," He scoffs. "I'll bet." He pecks the man on the cheek as he grabs the second mug off the counter. While they're still close, he slips in a _"Mornin'"_ before hopping up and sitting beside him.

Hanzo reaches out with both hands, as if holding the forest just beyond the glass. "It's not like we have anyone nearby to disturb."

"I dunno, darlin'." Jesse chuckles into the hot, sweet drink. "Those poor crickets sure got more'n they bargained for."

The corner of Hanzo's mouth curls upward. "And I suppose you'd blame me for that?"

He puts an arm around the man. "Blame's for when things go wrong, sweetheart."

A sound of acknowledgement escapes Hanzo's lips. "In that case, I suppose I'm off the hook."

"The _hook?"_  Jesse lets out one of his warm, booming laughs. "The hook is-" he points to a building far off in the distance, "the hook is _way out there_. It ain't even _close."_

_"Mhm."_

"Sweetheart, there's no easy tellin' how perfect you are."

Hanzo's brow lifts. "Perfect."

"Perfect, babe. Your eyes, your body, your-" He stops, eyes shifting dramatically towards the window. In a whisper, he finishes with _"Well, now. Wouldn't want the crickets to hear about that, would we?"_

Hanzo's teeth glint as he cracks a smile, "So we're replacing the mattress?"

"Can't hardly remember what it sounds like."

"But you-"

"Best to check one more time before we get too hasty with our decisions, don't you think?"

Hanzo gives him _that_ look, the one somewhere between surprise and disapproval. In time, however, Jesse's come to learn it means neither.

"Care to join? Unless you'd rather just watch, 'course that's nowhere near as fun."

"Not a chance." Hanzo takes Jesse's outstretched hand, which playfully tugs him back towards the bed. He falls back, and bites his lip as Jesse mounts him.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing these old things." He stretches the dark band around his waist before letting it snap back. "Sure are roomier'n what I'm used to."

"They suit you."

"They've even got this little..." he takes the other man's hand, guiding two fingers through the break in the fabric and inside of himself. _"Oh man,_  now that's convenient."

Hanzo's eyes are locked on the messy head of hair above him, long strands trailing down to an equally messy beard that travels in patches well down the man's neck.

Jesse wears a twisted smile as Hanzo's fingers work themselves deeper, gliding slick over the man's clit and getting wetter seemingly by the second.

"That's-" he can't help but groan mid-sentence, _"oh,_ that's some kinda magic, sweetheart."

Hanzo remains silent, even as Jesse's hands brace themselves on his chest.

"Babe, don't torture yourself."

Hanzo's eyes don't move away from his face. "I'm not."

It's only when Jesse pulls the man's fingers back out and lets his tongue lazily run over them that he realizes the slow, steady grinding of the man below him.

Hanzo's lip is caught between teeth, nearly biting through as Jesse reciprocates, grinding down hard. The tip of his cock is almost painful with need. "Ok. Please. _Jesse."_

"That's what I like to hear," he teases. He's the only one that can destroy Hanzo like this, and he lives for those desperate pleas.

"Go slow, Jess." It's the closest thing to a pet name he has for the man, and it only slips out when he's this deep in it.

Jesse leans forward, one hand bracing himself up and the other freeing Hanzo's cock from his boxers. _"Wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart."_ He coos softly as he slides the shaft over his lips, wanting this just as bad as the man panting below him, but nonetheless up for a good tease. _"Tell me how bad you want it."_ His breath is hot against Hanzo's lips.

Hanzo swallows, head spinning. "Please, Jess. _Darling."_

Jesse's eyes go wide. "Oh you got it _bad_ , don't you?"

He nods quickly, jaw slack as he feels Jesse surround him, hot and wet. His head would tilt back if it wasn't already digging into the mattress, and as a consolation he lets out a moan laced with immense relief.

Jesse's eyes are shut tight, every muscle in his body relaxing as he bottoms out. _"That's the stuff, babe."_

Hanzo got used to this level of talkativeness during sex long ago; yet the grit in Jesse's voice never fails to go straight to his cock.

Jesse sits still for as long as he can, the small twitches as Hanzo flexes his kegels deep within him echoing warmth through his body. He guides himself back up as Hanzo's hand grips his side, both encouragement and plea.

Hanzo's fingers dig lightly into Jesse's broad thighs, covered in dark brown curls. The hair grows thicker at it leads towards his crotch. He never _has_ quite gotten over just how handsome the man is, and finds himself distracted by it often.

Jesse notices the pair of eyes trained intently on his body. He slows his pace, bottoming out again and leaning forward to peck the man on the forehead. _"Somethin' you want, babe?"_

"You're... _beautiful."_ It's all Hanzo can manage right now.

Jesse starts rolling his hips, wanting to be flush against his partner the whole way through. _"Likewise, sweetheart."_

Hanzo lets his hands rest on Jesse's back, fingers massaging into the soft curls. He lets instinct take over as his hips start pushing up, meeting Jesse halfway.

_"Close, babe?"_

Hanzo shuts his eyes in response.

_"Almost there, Han. Gotta hold out just a little longer for me."_

It's a challenge Hanzo is more than willing to accept. Taking deep breaths, he distracts himself thrust after hard thrust. He can feel Jesse get slicker around him, his pace increasing.

 _"Ok. Ok babe, I'm gonna-"_ He shuts right up as the first of it hits, watching the pleasure in his partner's eyes as both of them dive headfirst into climax. He feels Hanzo tug at the skin on his shoulders, and tilts his head forward, kissing the man as moans spill into his mouth.

Hanzo bucks upward a few more times before letting himself fall out of Jesse, and using a thumb to rub circles into his clit.

Jesse revels in the sweet afterglow, Hanzo's expert touch coaxing the last few waves out of him.

Once they've both had enough, Jesse pecks him on the cheek and falls onto his back. His breath is heavy, heart still racing. He reaches over to grab a cigar off his nightstand, fumbling through the sheets to find the lighter before taking a long, satisfied drag and watching the smoke swirl above them..

Hanzo's hand meets the warm metal of Jesse's' own.

"So?"

Jesse looks over. _Hm?_

"Can we keep it?"

 _"The bed?"_ Jesse laughs. "I'll be honest," he stops to catch his breath, "I was a little distracted."

Hanzo chuckles. "Figures."

"C'mere." Jesse rolls onto his side, hand guiding Hanzo's head closer.

Hanzo figures he'll never get tired of the messy beard tickling his mouth. It's hard _not_  to want to go down on a man like that.

"Jesse?"

_"Mhm?"_

"I love you."

"I never get sick of hearing those words, darlin'."

"Likewise," he rolls his eyes before surprising perhaps both of them with a _"darlin'."_

Jesse can't help but smile at the sound. He leans in once more to kiss Hanzo.

Just as he pulls away, he can hear the first few crickets begin to sing outside their window.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting their mannerisms/etc right was tricky, I had fun with jesse but for hanzo it was hard to find a balance between 'badass assassin' and 'this dude is fucking a cowboy.' Hopefully it worked out.
> 
> -
> 
> if you like my work and want to toss me some change/see what i'm into, check out my tumblr: [deadpixelz](http://deadpixelz.tumblr.com)


End file.
